dragonagehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
One of the Rogue classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d10 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 + CON modifier per level Proficiencies '''Armour: Light armour, medium armour, shields Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Tools: '''None '''Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity Skills: 'Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) scale mail, or (b'') leather armour * (''a) two shortswords, or (b'') two simple melee weapons * (''a) a dungeoneer's pack, or (b) an explorer's pack * a longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows Features & Abilities * '''Favoured Enemy (1st level). You have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy. Choose a type of favoured enemy: beasts, dragons, giants, undead, darkspawn, abominations. Alternatively, you can select two races of humanoid (eg humans and Qunari) as favoured enemies. You have advantage on Wisdom checks to track your favoured enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. * Natural Explorer '(1st level). You are particularly familiar with one type of natural environment and are adept at traveling and surviving in such regions. Choose one type of favoured terrain: arctic, coast, desert, forest, grassland, mountain, swamp, or Deep Roads. When you make an Intelligence or Wisdom check related to your favoured terrain, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are using a skill that you're proficient in. While traveling for an hour or more in your favoured terrain, you fain the following benefits: ** Difficult terrain doesn't slow your group's travel. ** Your group can't become lost except by magical means. ** Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger. ** If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. ** When you forage, you find twice as much food as you otherwise would. ** While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. * '''Fighting Style '(2nd level). You adopt a particular style of fighting as your speciality. Choose one of the following options: ** Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. ** Defence: While you are wearing armour, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. ** Duelling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. ** Duel-Wielding: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. * 'Spellcasting '(2nd level). You are so attuned to nature and comfortable in the natural world that you have gained several abilities that border on magic. You may learn any spell from the Ranger spell list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, since your magic draws on your close relationship with nature. * '''Primeval Awareness (3rd level). You can use your action and expend one spell slot to focus your awareness on the region around you. For 1 minute per level of the spell slot you expend, you can sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of you (or within up to 6 miles if you are in your favoured terrain): dragons, undead, spirits, demons, abominations. This feature doesn't reveal the creatures' location or number. * Ranger's Companion '(3rd level). You gain a beast companion that accompanies you on your adventures and is trained to fight alongside you. Choose a beast that is no larger than Medium and that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower. Add your proficiency bonus to the beast's AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, as well as to any saving throws and skills it is proficient in. Its HP maximum equals its normal maximum or four times your level, whichever is higher. The beast obeys your commands as best it can. It takes its turn on your initiative, though it doesn't take an action unless you command it to. On your turn, you can verbally command the beast where to move. You can use your action to verbally command it to take the Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, or Help action. Once you have the Extra Attack feature, you can make one weapon attack yourself when you command the beast to take the Attack action. While traveling through your favoured terrain with only the beast, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. If the beast dies, you can obtain another one by spending 8 hours bonding with another beast that isn't hostile to you, either the same type of beast as before or a different one. * '''Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Extra Attack '(5th level). You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you make the Attack action on your turn. * 'Favoured Enemy '(6th level). You may choose a second favoured enemy. * 'Natural Explorer '(6th level). You may choose a second favoured terrain. * 'Exceptional Training '(7th level). On any of your turns when your beast companion doesn't attack, you can use a bonus action to command the beast to take the Dash, Disengage, Dodge, or Help action on its turn. * 'Land's Stride '(8th level). Moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such as those created by the entangle ''spell. * '''Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Hide in Plain Sight '(10th level). You can spend 1 minute creating camouflage for yourself. You must have access to fresh mud, dirt, plants, soot, and other naturally occurring materials with which to create camouflage. Once you are camouflaged in this way, you can try to hide by pressing yourself up against a solid surface, such as a tree or wall, that is at least as tall and wide as you are. You gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks as long as you remain there without moving or taking actions. Once you move or take an action or a reaction, you must camouflage yourself again to gain this benefit. * 'Natural Explorer '(10th level). You may choose a third favoured terrain. * 'Bestial Fury '(11th level). Your beast companion can make two attacks when you command it to use the Attack action. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Favoured Enemy '(14th level). You may choose a third favoured enemy. * '''Vanish (14th level). You can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. * 'Share Spells '(15th level). When you cast a spell targeting yourself, you can also affect your beast companion with the spell if the beast is within 30 feet of you. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Feral Senses '(18th level). You gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Foe Slayer '(20th level). You become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favoured enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d10 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d10 hit dice '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) You may choose any spell from the Ranger list. Meta Notes Vanilla Ranger with Beast Master subclass. Also available: Hunter subclass